Red Wine, Red Flame, and Red Lust
by AiraEresse
Summary: Luna awakes in the arms of Harry after an eventful night in the Room of Requirement. (Just a little shipper fluff I came up with. Rating is mainly just to be careful)


Luna's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from a well needed sleep. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was, but the feel of Harry's arms around her and his bare chest against her came back to her and she remembered. She was in the Room of Requirement. It looked quite the same from before she had fallen asleep, yet calmer now. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping boy beside her. It was strange. Him being such a Quidditch star, most girls would think he was muscular, but Harry was quite the opposite. It surprised her how such a skinny boy with no visible strength could be such a wild, untamable, passionate lover. She tried to remember what exactly had happened, looking around the room.  
  
There were clothes all about the room. Every article of clothing that either of them had been wearing was somewhere, but not on them. There was an empty bottle of red wine and one that was half full, along with two drained wine glasses on a small table. Candles floated about the room, burning with a soft red light. The door was gone, as were the windows, the only light coming from the red flames. And the room was quite a bit smaller than it usually was when there were D.A. meetings. Luna concentrated hard, trying to remember how they had gotten that way.  
  
They had been talking, quite normally, only hours before. Both had been unable to sleep, and had sought solitude in the Room of Requirement, but had found one another there instead. They had started talking, just talking, about everything. Eventually, the topic turned to their love lives.  
  
_"Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?" Harry asked Luna, looking at her as she sat in the other bean bag chair. Luna shook her head.  
  
"No. No one ever gives me a chance," she said, shrugging.  
  
"Well they should!' said Harry. "I did! And I-" Harry stopped. Before he could finish his thought, the room had changed. It reduced in size, becoming less than half the size of before. A low bed appeared in one corner of the room. The floating candles that had been burning a warm yellow flame suddenly started burning a lustful red. A table appeared against the wall, and on it were two bottles of red wine and two wine glasses. Harry's eyes widened as he looked around.  
  
"You what Harry?" said Luna, looking around the room, wondering why it had changed.  
  
"I-uh...I-..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry, did you make the room change like this?" Luna asked, head tilted to one side.  
  
Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I think so," he said. "I didn't mean too...I guess my emotions just-" He stopped again.  
  
"Just what Harry?" she said.  
  
This time, Harry didn't attempt to answer. Maybe he couldn't. After all, he was a hormone driven seventeen year old boy. All Luna could comprehend was that a moment later, Harry was kissing her. Not just a kiss, not like she had imagined. This was more. This was wanting, needing, hunger, and lust. Luna let herself fold into his arms, and vaguely realized it when the door and windows disappeared.  
  
The more he kissed her, the more she realized that this wanting, this lust came from her as well. She felt as though she could inhale him, be driven mad by these kisses she so desperately needed.  
  
But soon, just kissing was not enough. She realized she was on the bed, and Harry had let go of her long enough to pour two glasses of red wine. He handed one glass to her and put the bottle on the floor beside the bed._  
  
Luna couldn't remember what had happened next. She supposed it had been the wine. After all, it was her first time drinking excessive amounts of alcohol before. She went on to her next recollection of the previous night's events.  
  
_Harry's shirt and pants were gone, thrown somewhere. Luna herself wore only her underwear, letting Harry hold her and kiss her, wherever he pleased. She swallowed the last bit of wine in her glass before setting it down on the floor beside her. She knew what was going on, knew she loved it, and knew that she shouldn't be doing it. But she didn't care. This was Harry, the only boy that had ever noticed her, ever spoken to her as though he cared.  
_  
Once again, Luna's memory was clouded by the wine, save a moment here or there. She remembered screaming his name, and knowing that know one would hear because they were in the Room of Requirement. She remembered Harry opening the second bottle and drinking straight from it. Luna had tried to, but ended up getting the sticky wine all over her self.  
  
But most of all, she remembered the way it had happened. Not slow and romantic like in her fantasies, but wild, rough, fierce, and desperate. And far too fast. It had been over much too soon in her opinion.  
  
_Harry reached for his wand and directed both bottles and glasses up onto the table. He searched around for his own glasses and put them there as well. Luna was surprised he could manage that, since he was quite drunk. He dropped his wand and fell back on the pillow, pulling Luna's back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her, and burying his face in her long hair. He kissed her neck softly, probably the gentlest action of that night.  
  
"I love you Luna," he breathed, softly.  
  
"I love you too Harry," she said, but by his steady breathing she knew he was already asleep. She too fell asleep, exhausted._  
  
But now she was awake, and she wanted him to wake up, yet he was so peaceful as he slept she dared not wake him. He smelled like chocolate, wine, sweat, and...what was that smell? Red lust. Luna's perfume.  
  
She smiled, closing her eyes, remembering the taste of red wine, the heat of red flame, and the scent of red lust.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it! It's my first sexual type fic as well as my first Harry and Luna fic. I'm pretty happy with it! REVIEW PLEASE! Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
